1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a ball and game, and in particular, to a ball with a timed water release mechanism and a game using the ball.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Several different activity toys involving water play resulting in wetting of the players are currently on the market. One in particular is marketed by Mattel Toys and is called WETHEAD. This product involves a hat-like device that a player wears and comprises a water container on a hat having a release valve permitting the water to empty onto the wearer's head. Only one of eight removable rods releases the water valve. The other seven placebo rods are identical and the player wearing the hat must select and remove a rod. This toy does not involve timing, tossing, or ball play. The water containing element is a hat which is not disposable and is refilled and reused during the play. Other water products that have been offered to children include sprinkler based toys, such as WATER WIGGLER, and WET BANANA. These toys attach to a garden hose and provide a constant flowing film of water on a surface which children run or slide through. These toys do not provide an element of surprise or challenge.
Parker Brothers, a game manufacturer, is currently marketing a product called HOT POTATO. This consists of a cloth covered foam "potato" that young children toss back and forth between each other. Inside the potato is an electronic sound generating device that signals the end of the play session. The player holding the potato at the end of the session must take a card spelling part of the toy's name. This product does not involve water, is not a ball, and provides no action "penalty" such as a soaking of the player.